Just a Typical Day
by xXshadow-sakuraXx
Summary: ...Mikan stared at him confusedly, letting a ‘huh?’ escape her mouth. Natsume stopped in front of Mikan. “I want a proper thank you...”, he said. “What...?”, he heard Mikan say before he claimed her lips... oneshot Review! Please and thank you! X3


**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

**Author's Notes:** Hello to everyone! This oneshot is dedicated to:

_**claireponcherrii**__** -- Fantisylover**_

_**melissa1995 -- SailorDayDreamer**_

_**princessofcrown101 -- ruin princess**_

_**funny sakura -- lucia096**_

_**MexicanChick101 -- HunnyB**_

_**babee-angel -- lilmissmex3**_

_**Yuki's-lil-sis -- IAmTheBattleMaiden**_

_**kamiam714 -- Aelita18**_

_**Rainbowprincess2408 -- mookiee**_

_**Sportiegrl -- Yujiro101**_

_**Niceladysakura – xmiku**_

Thank you very much for giving _**"Kuroneko's white cat"**_ reviews. Also for putting it in your favorite story list and story alert list.

This is also a thank you, for adding me to your favorite authors list and author alert list. Please continue supporting me.

* * *

It was the start of a typical day at Gakuen Alice. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping melodiously, giving off a happy atmosphere and…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh! I'm gonna be late!!!!"

…the once no-star now one-star student, Mikan Sakura was running late. Yup, a typical day indeed.

"Oh no! I'm late! Stupid alarm clock!" cried Mikan while she rapidly went to her bathroom. She took a quick shower, and then changed into her school uniform. After getting dressed, she rushed towards her door and went out of her room, grabbing a piece of toast along the way. She then made a dash for her classroom. She was at the last corner, when she saw a shade of dark blue. (A/n: by this time, she has already finished her food)

"_Wait, wasn't that the school uniform for boys? Uh-oh. That means…"_ she thought as she realized she was about to collide with someone. She tried to stop but it was futile, though she was able to slow down.

BAM! The inevitable collision occurred. Though the impact wasn't that strong, it was enough to send both Mikan and her schoolmate down to the floor.

"O-ouch," Mikan mumbled.

"Ugh. When will you ever learn, Polka Dots." A muffled voice said.

"What?! Huh, Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Get off me," the lad said.

"Huh? What are you…" she asked, slowly taking in the position they were in. after a few moments, everything registered into her mind. She was on top of Natsume… oh, I meant on top of Natsume's back. Yup, the boy was lying on the floor, face down. (A/n: hehehe, I'm evil)

Mikan quickly got off and mumbled her apologies while blushing out of embarrassment.

"Ugh. You're so heavy, Polka Dots" Natsume said, a bit irritated. Then he smirked and quickly added, "Or should I say, strawberries?"

"What the…? Pervert! How dare you peek at my underwear?!" Mikan shrieked.

"Idiot. Who would want to take a peek at your childish panties? You're the one hitching your skirt up and displaying your stupid panties for the world to see." The flame caster said nonchalantly while walking away, leaving a fuming Mikan behind.

"Natsume! Why I ought to…" she said while fixing her skirt.

RIIIIIIIIIIING! The bell had rung, signaling that its time for classes.

----------------------------------

Mikan entered their classroom. She looked if Mr. Narumi, their adviser and their teacher for the first period, had already arrived. Nope. He's not yet there.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Mikan shouted.

"Ohayo!" they greeted back.

BAM! The door opened and in came Natsume and tailing behind him was Ruka. The squeals of fan girls were heard but then, Natsume produced a small flame on his palm and the fan girls shut their mouths and mind their own businesses.

Natsume and Ruka proceeded to their seats. It just so happens that the route going to their seats passes by Mikan's place, and that she was there still pondering on the events that happened earlier in the morning.

When Mikan saw that Natsume and Ruka were about to pass by her, her eyes narrowed and she glared at Natsume. Natsume saw this, but he just shrugged it off and ignored her. Ruka on the other hand greeted her good morning.

"Ohayo, Mikan." Ruka said.

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon" she replied with a big smile. Her face somehow looked a bit red.

Then, BAM! Mr. Narumi came twirling in. The students went to their proper places and classes began.

During class, a certain brunette was drifting off towards her thoughts on her crush… yes, crush… Ruka.

"_Ruka-pyon is so nice and is such a gentle man. Ugh. Unlike Natsume. Natsume is just so arrogant. He thinks he's smart. And handsome. And clever. And hot. He thinks he's all that and a lot more, but… but… but… oh, okay. Maybe he is smart and clever. Maybe he is handsome and hot. Wait a minute! What am I talking about? This is the guy who keeps on looking at my underwear! I'll just think about Ruka-pyon. Ah, yes. Sweet and kind, Ruka-pyon. I'll write a love letter to him. Yes, I'll do it later today," she thought. _

------------------------------------------

"Yatta! I did it! It's finished!" our favorite brunette announced happily. It was dismissal time. She waited until every classmate of hers left the room so she could concentrate and make the letter. And now, she's done writing it.

After a few moments, it was engulfed in flames.

"Aaaaaaahh!!! What's happening?" Mikan shrieked. Then she saw Natsume striding towards her.

"NATSUME! Did you set my letter on fire?!" she shouted.

"And what if I did?" asked Natsume, stopping a few meters away from her.

"Why did you do it?" Mikan asked through gritted teeth.

"Why? Was it a love letter?" he replied emotionlessly, walking closer to her.

"W-we-well," Mikan stuttered, unconsciously moving backwards.

"Well, what?" Natsume said, still walking towards her. Mikan's back was now touching the wall. One of Natsume's hands was placed at the side of her head and the other was at the opposite side, by her waist.

Natsume leaned down to Mikan's ear. Mikan could feel Natsume's breath. She was blushing like crazy, but she didn't know why.

"Are you finally confessing to me?" Natsume spoke. (A/n: Natsume's so vain. Natsume: What the hell?!)

"_Ugh. Natsume's close proximity is making me feel a little dizzy. Huh, did Natsume say something? Wait, he said… are you finally… uh… confessing to me…? Wait…" Mikan thought._

"WHAT?!?!?!" Mikan shouted as she pushed Natsume away. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Tch. Whatever. I only came here to get something I forgot" he said as he smirked, contented with the amusement Mikan's reaction has given him. After a few moments, he grabbed something from under his desk then went out of the room, once again leaving an embarrassed and angered Mikan Sakura.

--------------------------------------

The next day…

"I will definitely give this to Ruka-pyon today," Mikan mumbled happily to herself holding a pink envelope in her hands which she positioned near her chest. She cheerfully skipped towards their classroom, but then a beautiful girl from the high school division blocked her way.

"Um, excuse me, miss. Can you please let me through?" Mikan asked politely. But the girl didn't even budge.

"Hey, you're Mikan Sakura, aren't you? The lady spoke.

"Yes, I am," Mikan replied.

"Oh so you're the one who was well-known for being a lousy no-star a few years back," the girl from the high school division said. "I can't believe after 5 years you've only earned a single star. What a disgrace," she added eyeing the shiny thing on Mikan's collar.

"What are you…?" Mikan started but she was cut off.

"Oh, by the way, this is my sister," the older lady showed a girl the same age as Mikan, 15 years. She was hiding behind the high school student. She was quite a pretty little lady, with waist-length purple hair and stunning sapphire eyes.

"She's quite a pretty sight, isn't she? She's a three-star student and has a good alice. She's talented in both fields of sports and academics. And, she also happens to like Ruka Nogi-kun. Just compare yourself to my sister. You are no match for her. Now, why would Nogi-kun choose you, a plain-looking brunette whose an idiot and who has nothing but a goofy smile over my super cute little sister?" the elder sister said.

Mikan was stunned. _"She's right. I'm a good-for-nothing idiot."_

"You're right. I understand," Mikan mumbled in a low voice before running away.

The sisters just followed Mikan with their eyes until she went out of sight. When the young brunette was already nowhere to be seen, the elder sister spoke…

"Hey, you think we overdid it?"

"Nah, she'll be fine." The younger said taking off something from her eyes, wait… contacts? Then her hair fell off! What?! Oh, it's a wig.

"Sighs… Sometimes, I wonder if you're really her best friend, Hotaru" the other mumbled, doing the same thing as what her in-reality kouhai did.

"What was that, Misaki-sempai?" the young inventor asked monotonously, aiming her infamous baka gun at her sempai.

"Uh-hehe… no-nothing…" the pink haired lass stuttered as she sweat-dropped.

-------------------------------

Natsume was walking along the corridors, headed towards classroom 2-B. Then, he saw Mikan running fast towards the direction he came from. When Mikan was just about a few feet away…

"Hey, polka do-" he spoke. But Mikan just continued running, completely ignoring him.

Then, before Mikan got farther away, he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around while saying, "Hey, stupid little girl, where are you--". But Mikan cut him off.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY, OKAY?!" she shouted as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Then she continued, "YES, I'M STUPID! YES, I'M AN IDIOT! YES, I'M USELESS! YES, I'M A--"

She wasn't able to finish her ranting. How could she rant when someone's mouth was covering hers? This is, what they call an 'oh-my-god' moment.

Mikan felt something wet and warm on her lips. Yup! Natsume is kissing her! Mikan's eyes went wide for a moment but then she closed them as she somewhat allowed herself to melt into the kiss. Then, after a few seconds, they parted. It was a short yet sensible kiss.

"Natsume, why did you…?" she said but she wasn't able to finish her question. Natsume started walking away saying, "Imai's right, you look even uglier when you cry."

"Oh, and stop thinking such nonsense," he added but in a lower voice, just enough for Mikan to hear. Instead of heading towards their classroom where he originally planned to go, he walked off to another direction.

Mikan stared at Natsume's retreating figure. When Natsume was already out of sight, she touched her lips, blushing a thousand shades of red.

"Natsume…" she mumbled.

She was staring, at nothing in particular. Just staring. Memories came flashing into her mind. She remembered the time when Natsume was ready to sacrifice himself just to protect them, his friends. She remembered their daily fights. She remembered the times Natsume cheered her up and made her forget about certain problems, through all the insults and teasing. She remembered their first kiss during the Christmas party. She remembered…

"Ehem…" someone disturbed her thoughts. It was Ruka.

"Hello there, Mikan" he said.

"Uh, hello Ruka-pyon" she replied.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to a pink envelope that was peeking out of Mikan's pocket.

"Huh?" was Mikan's oh-so-intelligent answer. She looked to where Ruka had pointed and saw the love letter she made for him.

Then, it was as if lightning struck her. She was now certain of her feelings and emotions.

"Uh, this is nothing. Excuse me Ruka-pyon but I need to be somewhere," Mikan ran off, tearing the letter apart and throwing it into a trash bin she happened to pass by.

-----------------------------

Mikan ran all over the Gakuen Alice grounds, searching for the crimson-eyed fire caster. She was panting hard.

"Where –pant- could –pant- Natsume be?" she said. Then a thought hit her.

"Oh, of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" she cried. She started running again. This time to a definite destination… the Sakura tree.

She arrived at the said tree and there he was, sitting on one of the branches with a manga covering his face.

"Hey, Natsume!" Mikan called out.

The body on the branch stirred for a bit. Then,

"…" Silence.

"Natsume!!" Mikan said.

"…" Still nothing.

"NATSUME!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up, Polka Dots." said Natsume with an irritated voice.

"Natsume…" Mikan said.

"What do you want?" was the reply.

"Come down here for a sec," Mikan voiced.

"…"

"…"

"Sighs… fine," Natsume finally gave in to the brunette's request and jumped down.

Natsume's feet landed on the ground. Mikan walked closer to him.

"Now, what do you want little girl?" he asked. But Mikan didn't reply. Instead she tugged on Natsume's hand so that Natsume would lean slightly downwards, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then, Mikan moved a few steps away. Both of them blushed. Natsume was surprised but he regained his composure a moment after.

"Umm… thank you for cheering me up several moments ago" Mikan said somewhat feeling awkward and shy.

Then, Natsume smirked. "I didn't quite feel the sincerity of your thanks. You didn't do it the right way," he said, walking towards Mikan.

Mikan stared at him confusedly, letting a 'huh?' escape her mouth.

Natsume stopped in front of Mikan. "I want a proper thank you…" he said.

"What…?" he heard Mikan say before he claimed her lips.

At first Mikan was too shocked to move. But then, she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. She placed her hands around Natsume's neck as she felt him snake his arms around her waist. She felt Natsume nibble on her lower lip asking for entry, and she gladly complied by opening her mouth a little bit. Natsume slipped his tongue in and explored Mikan's mouth. He savored her taste.

"_Hmm, strawberries" he thought._

-------------------------------

As Mikan and Natsume were making out, there was something happening behind a nearby bush, which involves 3 alice students.

"Hey, looks like everything worked out," a charming blonde male holding a cute rabbit said.

"Of course. I planned it, after all," a voice that sounded very similar to that of a young raven-haired inventor.

"Oh. Now I see. You really do care for Mikan, don't you Hotaru?" a pink-haired lass mentioned.

"Don't get me wrong, Misaki-sempai. I'm doing this for the rabbits," Hotaru replied, taking pictures of the kissing couple with her camera.

"Why? Are you short of money?" Misaki asked.

"No. It's just that Ruka's pictures don't sell as strong as they used to so I need some new material," the raven-haired girl answered.

"Hotaru! Stop selling my pictures!" Ruka said.

Then, Misaki smirked. "Oh, so you're using a first name basis now," she teased as Ruka blushed hard and Hotaru became slightly red. Misaki was about to tease them some more when…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Hotaru shot her with the baka gun.

Misaki lay motionless on the ground as Ruka stared at her. Hotaru was back to taking pictures of Mikan and Natsume. Ruka then looked at Hotaru, and let a small smile play on his lips. Moments after, Ruka went beside Hotaru and watch Mikan and Natsume along with her.

* * *

A/n: So how was it? Don't forget to review! Please and thank you! 


End file.
